U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,786-A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,809-A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,021-A describe dental floss holders. The dental floss holders in these publications do not describe any tensioning of the dental floss. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,809-A describes a handle with a small bow, the depth of the bow from the handle is the same as the length of the legs. This handle does not consider the corner of the mouth and is therefore not convenient for cleaning the teeth at the back of the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,249-A describes a dental floss cartridge in which the dental floss will be tensioned somewhat when the dental floss cartridge is being mounted. The handle in FIG. 12 has a bow, but the bow is not in the plane of the legs. The handle is therefore not convenient for cleaning the teeth at the back of the mouth, except mounting the cartridge in reverse direction. The bow is small and does not consider the corner of the mouth and is therefore not convenient for cleaning the teeth at the back of the mouth. In this design the dental floss is not in line with the handgrip portion.